


homin | disneyworld disaster

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets lost, and Changmin enlists the help of some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homin | disneyworld disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, inspired by @shimschangmin

Changmin can't believe this is actually happening. He's lying on a cot in the health center in the middle of Walt Disney World in Florida waiting for the medic to finish writing down some notes... surrounded by what seems to be half the characters Disney employs.

It all starts when their managers informed them they'll be flying to Florida for a photobook shooting. Before Changmin can ask for details, Yunho asks, "Can we go to Disney World?" He looks like a kid on Christmas Day: eyes shining, mouth stretched into a broad smile.

"I think we can work that into the schedule," the manager replies.

Changmin makes a mental note to pack a good pair of walking shoes and sunscreen, and maybe one of those leashes they use on little kids because Yunho has a tendency to wander off. He remembers their trip to Hawaii when he lost Yunho and found him hours later letting a group of kids bury him in sand. If Changmin hadn't tripped over his feet, Yunho might still be a sand mermaid on Waikiki Beach.

*

Of course the day they finally get to Orlando is incredibly hot. Changmin can already feel the sweat dripping down the backs of his legs and resigns himself to his tragic existence. He's glad no one has recognized them yet because he's sure he'll look like some sort of swamp creature by the end of the day.

The heat doesn't even seem to bother Yunho who practically skips through the entrance to the park after buying their tickets. (He paid of course; it _was_ his idea after all.)

The first thing he does is hand over far too much money for one of those stupid autograph books with pages for each Disney character in the park. "I want to meet them all!" Yunho announces.

"Didn't you already meet them when we went to the Disney park in Japan?" Changmin asks.

"Those were different," Yunho replies. 

They walk out of the shop and into the hot sun, but before they head out, Yunho starts pulling something out of his bag. “I got you a present!” he says.

Changmin eyes him skeptically as Yunho pulls out two sets of Mickey Mouse ears. They’re both black with white lettering on the ears. One boasts a C and an M, and the other a Y and H. Yunho promptly sets the pair with the YH onto his head and holds out the other to Changmin.

"No," Changmin replies. "There's no way."

"Come on, Changdola," Yunho says. "If we get lost, how am I supposed to find you?"

"Just call me?" Changmin says. Or get me a leash, he thinks to himself.

But Yunho isn't having that idea at all. "I didn't buy an American SIM card. This will work just as well!" He gently pushes the pair onto Changmin’s head and slings his backpack onto his back. Yunho grins and claps Changmin on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go have some fun."

*

They meet half the cast of Peter Pan ("I know someone else who doesn't want to grow up," Changmin remarks under his breath), a handful of princesses ("Wait, hyung, I need a photo too." "I thought you didn't care about characters?" "Uh, I do now"), and Snow White with all seven dwarves ("You'd be Grumpy. I'd be Happy." "Or Dopey"). Yunho's autograph book is filling up fast, despite his limited English skills. It doesn't matter: the princess (and a prince or too) all fawn over him and giggle at his enthusiasm.

Two hours in, Changmin decides he needs a break. "Let's go drink our way around Epcot," he suggests.

Yunho laughs. "What, do I look like Kyuhyun?" But he agrees that they need something to eat.

They wander around and finally decide on an Italian-themed place for lunch. Changmin says he's heard great things about Italy and that Kyuhyun suggests he travel there next.

"Are you going to take a photo by the Leaning Tower of Pisa?" Yunho asks and then demonstrates how Changmin should pose.

Changmin decides that maybe he should travel alone.

*

They're standing in line for Splash Mountain when Yunho decides that maybe intense thrill rides aren't his thing. "I'll hold your stuff," he offers.

Changmin is about to convince him that it's really not that scary and he'll be fine, but when he sees Yunho looking rather pale, he decides not to. "Thanks, hyung," he says. "I'll meet you at the bottom." He hands Yunho his backpack and watches as he trots off to wait at a nearby bench.

As Changmin stumbled out of the photo area, he's glad that Yunho didn't end up coming. His legs are wobbly and he might've screamed when the car shot down into the water. But Yunho doesn't need to know that. He stops at a drinking fountain for some fortifying liquid before heading towards the bench where Yunho is.

Where Yunho was, anyway. His band mate is nowhere to be found.

"Hyung!" he calls out, but there's no answer. He looks around and tries to rationalize where Yunho could be: the bathroom, the nearby snack cart, looking at the photos. But he certainly didn't wander off and leave Changmin in the middle of Frontierland by himself.

Changmin groans as he realizes that's exactly what happened. He probably saw a character he hadn't met, chased after them, and then repeated the process. He spots a nearby Cinderella and hurries up to her.

"Excuse me, do you know... my friend... Korean guy... Mickey... ears?" he asks in stilted English, pointing to his own ears.

Cinderella laughs. "Yes, your ears are very cute."

"No, not me! Friend, friend!" Changmin replies. He takes off his ears and points at the letters. "I'm CM. I need YH."

"Oh!" Cinderella replies. "I talked to your friend a little while ago. He was very cute."

"Where did he go?" Changmin asks.

Cinderella points down the lane to the next ride. “I think he went that way! Off to find another princess, I suppose.” She huffs a little, but Changmin ignores her. “Thanks!” he says before scurrying down the lane. He jogs for a few minutes before realizing that wait, he has his cell phone, why doesn’t he just _call_  Yunho?

But then he reaches into his pocket and remembers he gave it to Yunho along with the rest of his stuff before he got on the Tower of Terror. Changmin groans again. He hunts around for a pay phone and even tries to ask some of the other tourists, but everyone just looks at him in confusion. 

“Pay phone?” a girl repeats.

“Pay phone,” he says. He holds him his hand. “Money.” He mimes putting coins into a machine and then picks up the fake receiver. “Telephone.”

The girl shrugs. “I don’t think we have those here.”

Right at that moment, he spies Belle, Yunho’s absolute favorite. Surely he had fawned over her and probably even sang her one of their songs. Changmin runs up but before he gets a chance, several little girls intercept the princess. Changmin impatiently waits for them to finish talking with Belle. The girls’ parents all sort of look at him funny but he doesn’t have the English capacity to explain that he’s actually a really famous singer and his dumb hyung wandered off and got himself lost. They never really covered those particular phrases in school.

The girls finally bid Belle goodbye and Changmin steps up. “Excuse me,” he says, and then repeats everything he told Cinderella. 

“Of course I know your friend,” Belle replies. “He was so nice and handsome, and he even sang me a song!” She spies Changmin’s ears. “And he had matching Mickey Mouse ears like yours.”

Changmin pulls the ears off his head. “Yes! Ears! Where is he?”

Belle looks around. “Well he was just here but...” 

Suddenly, a guy in a red tunic with the biggest pecs Changmin has ever seen (yes, bigger than Yunho’s man boobs, he decides) saunters up to Belle and interrupts their conversation. Belle pushes him back, but he keeps pestering her. Changmin can’t really tell if this is part of the act or real life (especially because they’re speaking English far too quickly for him to understand), but he’s getting annoyed. “Hey! I need to find Yunho!”

“You know?” the guy repeats.

Changmin thrusts the ears in his face and points at them. “Yun- _ho_ ,” he enunciates. 

“He lost his friend!” Belle explains. “We have to help him!” 

By now, some of the other characters have gathered around, all talking amongst themselves. Peter Pan is running through the crowd chanting, “He went off to Ne-verland, he went off to Ne-verland!” over and over. Changmin wants to punch him.

Finally, one of the princes hushes them all and yells, “Fellow Disney dwellers, we must help this poor citizen find his friend! He is--” he turns to Changmin. “Height?”

Changmin holds his hand to the appropriate height.

“This tall!” the prince says, mimicking Changmin’s hand motions. “With--” he turns to Changmin.

Changmin’s running out of English so he pulls his wallet from his pocket (thankfully he still has _that_ ) and hands a photo of him and Yunho to the prince. “Yunho,” he says, pointing at the photo. 

It’s an old photo, from right before their comeback at two. Changmin remembers sitting in the dressing room playing cell phone games in an attempt to ignore the nervousness gnawing at his stomach. Yunho had sat down next to him and pulled out his phone.

_“Let’s take a selca,” he’d said. “I want to remember this.”  
_

_“Why?” Changmin had asked.  
_

_“So we can look back and remember to never give up.”_

Changmin had printed out the photo and had kept it in his wallet ever since.

The photo gets passed around the Disney crew, and Changmin makes sure he gets it back before they all begin their search. 

“Alright gentlemen!” the prince yells and then adds, “And ladies. Let’s go find this man’s friend!”

They all start running down the lane and Changmin figures he’d better run after them. All of the Disney characters are yelling for Yunho and Changmin doesn’t even notice all of the onlookers staring at them. 

They’re halfway to Fantasyland when finally, someone responds to their yells with something other than, “I know!”

“Changmin?” a familiar voice calls. 

Changmin turns to find the source of the voice but as he turns, he smacks right into Prince Eric. The two tumble to the ground and Changmin feels the cement scrape the skin right off his knees.

It takes him a moment to reorient. Yunho and Prince Eric are kneeling over him asking if he’s alright, while the others look on in concern.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Changmin waves them off. “Where did you go?!”

Yunho gives him that sheepish smile he’s seen so many times before. “Well, I found Cinderella and...”

It’s just as Changmin had anticipated, but he’s too relieved to be mad. He allows Yunho to help him up. He leans down to scrape the dirt off his legs and realized his knees are all bloody. 

“Excuse me, do you know hospital?” Yunho asks Jasmine.

“We have a medic area!” she says. "Follow me.”

And so, Changmin ends up in the medical center letting some doctor patch up his knees with giant bandaids while Yunho chats with all of the characters. They all sign his book and pose with him for selcas before saying goodbye. 

Finally, Changmin’s all bandaged up and he hops off the table to hobble over to Yunho, who is still chatting with Belle.

“You have a good friend,” she tells Yunho. “He wouldn’t stop until he found you.”

Yunho puts his arm around Changmin. “How are your knees?” he asks in Korean.

“They’ll be fine,” he replies. “Thank you,” he tells Belle in English, and bows slightly.

“Thank you very much,” Yunho says, bowing as well. She hands him Changmin’s Mickey Mouse ears and says goodbye. “So... do you want to go back to Epcot? I can get you more wine,” he says apologetically.

“I’m not walking back to Epcot,” Changmin replies. “Let’s just go to the grocery store and you can buy me wine there.”

“Deal,” Yunho says. He holds up Changmin’s ears.

Changmin takes them and puts them back on his head. “Next time, we’re getting you a leash.”


End file.
